Link's True Nature
by Frostleaf
Summary: Link is now 18. The land is at peace because Ganondorf is dead. Yay! Link's past is still unknown to him for he has no family. Trouble comes to far away land that seems to bo calling to him, but he doesnt know that yet or who he really is . . . R&R, plz?
1. Chapter 1: The Call of the Wolf

**Link's true nature**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic**

Chapter One: The Call of the Wolf

Howl

In was sunset in the beautiful land of Hyrule, a young man was napping under one of the many trees in the beautiful field, with the wonderful warmth of the day disappearing over the horizon.

The young man was dressed in a green tunic with white pants and brown gloves on. He had his short blond hair down; his eyes were the color of the flowing river he was beside. This was his favorite spot, beside the river and under a big shady tree.

Howl

Again a howl pierced through the land, a sad and mournful howl, like none the young man has ever heard. For the last 18 years of his life, always on his birthday, he would hear the howl a wolf.

Seven years ago, when he was still a child, he had saved this beautiful land of Hyrule from destruction from the evil king, Ganondorf. Everyone in the land knew his name; Link the guardian of Hyrule.

Every year when he heard the howl of the wolf he felt somehow comforted, like his mother was sitting right beside him. For some reason this howl was different. It seemed to be calling his name, sating 'come to me, find me'.

Howl

As another went through the land, another wolf seemed to join in, singing the same sad song in the voice as the first one.

Link sat up from where he was lying down and looked around. He had the sudden feeling that he was being watched. As he sat there, there came a warning growl from behind him.

As he turned around, from across the river, the biggest wolf he had ever seen was standing there. Anger and hunger in its eyes.

A/N – Hi, this is my first fanfic written so plz be kind. Plz review, I would like to know ur thoughts on it. I have more chapters coming; I would like to get a couple reviews at least first. So plz R&R

I own a couple characters, when they come in, I will let u know, bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf or Man?

Link's true nature

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic

* * *

Chapter Two: Wolf or man?

As Link watched the wolf careful, afraid that the animal might attack and he would have to kill the beautiful animal. He notes that the wolf is a male. He is a beautiful male wolf, jet black with a white crescent moon between his blood red eyes.

Link slowly got up, so as to surprise the wolf. Link thought that if he could quickly grab his sword, he might be able to defend himself if the animal attacked him. While thinking about it, he took a glare at the sword. The wolf saw this quick look to the sword, because he jumped the river in one leap and got between Link and his sword, and sat down. Link relaxed a bit, but he was still unarmed. He hadn't brought ant other weapons with him; he didn't think he would need them. How was he supposed to know that this would happen to him?

Link has always had a special bond with animals. So matter how much it hurt, he relaxed all of his body. He was still standing, so he leaned on the tree.

Right before his very eyes, the wolf turned into a hylian man. About 6 feet in height, with hair as black as the night, his eyes changed to the color of the flowing river. The moon marked remained.

As Link stared at the man that was once a wolf, the man spoke, "Greetings, Link, the hero of time. I have come here from many lands away to speak to you."

* * *

A/N 


	3. Chapter 3: The story of the Beginning

Link's true nature

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 3: The story of the beginning . . .

"My name is Midnight." As he said that he transformed into the black wolf and back again. "I guess you can see why. Please sit down, I won't bite."

Link who realized that he was still standing and sat down on the ground, in front of Midnight. "Yes." was all he could say.

"Do you have the time to listen to my story, Link? It's linked to your past." Midnight sighed. I wish we could have met on better terms, Midnight thought as Link answered him a short "Yes."

With that Midnight started his story . . .

"I know you know, Hyrule's version of how the world began, but that is not entirely true. This is the true story. It's true the triforce was created by Din, Naryu and Faron. The thing is they were not gods or humans or demons, like the hylians like to think. They were wolves." Link's jaw dropped when he heard that, but quickly closed it again. So Midnight continued "Before the three did what they did in the history you know. The wolves ruled the land, humans were very scare. They could not survive in the world, the ones that did were not happy."

Midnight saw a look in Link's eyes, meaning he had a question. Before Link could ask, Midnight quickly said. "Save all questions for the end, please." When that was said and done he continued.

"We wolves found out many, many years later that humans prayed to the heavens for a new life. At that time Din, Naryu and Faron was born to a she-wolf named Mika. Mika was a grayish-white just like the moon. Din's nickname in the clan was fire, she was short-tempered and red like fire. Naryu's nickname was love, she was gentle and caring and blue like the river. Faron's nickname was wind, by six moons old; no one could out run her, she was green like the green."

"The three of them were inseparable. They were born leaders. They could have taken control of the pack and lead us to new heights, they never did."

"They learned that the humans had prayed for a miracle and that they were it. At about 2 years old they went and lived with the group of humans that prayed the hardest."

"After they made the world better, the humans abused them and hunted down my kind. A couple moons after the abuse started they made the triforce on a small hill, with a group of humans around them, ready to hit them."

"When the full moon hit the highest mark, all three of them started howling non-stop, without taking a breathe. They made and hid the triforce that night."

"Hyrule was founded that night, so many years ago. Only a few people know where its hidden, the royal family and you."

"My tribe needs your help, Link. Without it . . . there is no . . . hope."

* * *

A/N 


	4. Chapter 4: Family?

Link's True Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic

* * *

Chapter 4: Family?

Midnight sighed deeply after he was finished his story. 'It has to be told to him, one way or the other' the pack leader had told him.

Link hadn't said a word through the whole story. He was in his own thoughts and looking at the stars in the sky. The sun had long since gone down and now it was a beautiful summer, with stars shining brightly. Plus, it was a full moon tonight.

After a long pause where they both looked up at the sky, to the stars and beyond. Link broke the silence. "What does this have to do with me?" Link turned his head slowly to look at Midnight, he felt somehow safe with him by his side.

"You will see if you come." Midnight howled something, even though he was in his human form.

_He understands me when I howl and growl._ I wonder what he means by that. Link though as a answering howl came back and it said. When Starlight and Moonlight are ready you shall know.

"What did that story have to do with me? Plus, why can I understand you when you howl and growl?" Link asked.

Midnight turned to face Link and a look of love, comfort and concern passed through his eyes. It came and went so quickly that Link wasn't sure it was there in the first place.

"I will answer all your questions when the time is right. They will be ready when the moon is at its highest point in the sky," Midnight answered. "Get some sleep now, I will wake you when its time . . . my brother."

A look of surprise and shock passed through Link's face, but even though he wasn't at all tired; he found himself drifting into his dream world lie hidden in the debts of his mind.

As Link lay sleeping in the grass around the tree that was beside the river, Midnight sighed deeply. Link had been put under a sleeping spell that only certain wolves' have the power to do; Midnight had mastered the ability before he was 5 years old. The only thing that person wake up is if certain words are said over his body and has to be performed by the same person who put you under it, if not . . . the sleeper would be asleep forever.

Midnight picked up the Master Sword that was still beside him and turned it over in his hands, looking at it. Midnight sighed deeply again before putting the sword beside Link. Midnight turned into his true form and laid down on Link's other side to keep him warm.

_I might as well get some sleep before Starlight and Moonlight call on us,_ Midnight thought before drifting into a comforting sleep.

Link shifted his position when Midnight lay down with him; he rolled over toward the wolf and put his arm around Midnight's stomach.

* * *

A/N 


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

Link's True Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic: Midnight is own character!

* * *

Chapter five: The Dream

Link's POV

I am running so very far away from the smelling of cooking meat, following the scent of fire and water. I stopped at a steam to take a drink of the cold flowing river. I saw my reflection which is a green wolf, out of the woods came a red wolf and a blue wolf.

"Are you coming sis or are you going to stay with those tractors?" Before I could say anything, I replied, "I'm coming I just needed a drink."

I am back to following the scents, but this time I could see the wolves that made the scent trail that I am following.

The trees seemed to melt away from the forest and I came to a clearing with the other wolves.

The wolves I am following stopped in the clearing, they stared at the moon, and I joined them. When they started howling to the moon, we all called out:

"We howl to the heavens  
We howl to the earth  
We combined our power  
To do all that is good  
We take all that is evil  
And cast it out."

We all glowing the color that we are, but brighter; red blue and green.

"In the clearing  
Upon this hill,  
This spot we stand  
Is declared holy ground  
Upon which the triforce will stand."

The ground which we are howling on started to glow a slight color of white and yellow.

"On which the power hungry,  
Go starving.  
On which the knowledgeable,  
Learn nothing.  
On which the brave,  
Have no courage."

The ground started glowing a brighter with both colors of white and yellow.

"We howl to our ancestors  
We howl to our friends  
We howl to the world beyond ours  
We howl to them for the strength we need  
To do this deed  
Help us in anyway you can  
Any matter which you can succeed."

The full moon started to glow brighter, like it is watching what we were doing, in the clearing.

"We give you our power  
We give you our strength  
We give you our wisdom  
We give our courage  
To do this deed that must be done."

All of us started glowing brighter. I think I can see a hint of the triforce in the sky, between us and the moon. _I have never seen the triforce so big!_ I thought as the howling continues.

"Now combine our power, strength, wisdom, and courage  
To make what we desire come true  
Unworthy humans will never find it  
Worthy humans will find it, but never use it."

The triforce became even more defined in the sky. I could hear humans in the distance coming for us. Then the last verse came out of us.

"We give our lives for this deed  
So no harm will come to most humans  
Anywhere  
Anytime  
Let it be done  
And let it harm no one."

A moment after saying the last verse a blighting light shone down on us from the moon. It felt like it red hot fire is burning through every inch of my body, inside and out. I felt like I am falling down with no way to stop for there is nothing around me. It felt like it lasted for an eternity and as quickly as it came, it vanished. All the pain and suffering disappeared without a trace, leaving Link in the darkness of his own thoughts.

* * *

A/N R&R

IMPORTANT- READ IT  
Ok, I know people read this fanfic, but I'm not getting any reviews. I only have one! Why are u people not reviewing? Chapter six is going to be about midnight's dream and the journey will begin. I have already started writing it, but if I don't get any review what is the point. (at least that's the way I see it) I want to hear people's thoughts about it, good or bad. Even if u have no account with If I don't get any review I will not continue writing this story, I am starting to write another story, but not with the Zelda series in it.


	6. Chapter 6:The Journey Begins

Link's True Nature

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, except Midnight

Chapter Six: The Journey Begins

Howl

'_We are ready Midnight'_

Howl

Midnight was having a wonderful dream; there were flowers all around him. He was laying down in a meadow that he knew was far from where he really was. He was laying beside his sister who had died many years ago.

"You can visit me anytime you want, brother. In your dreams, I will always be waiting for you." She was the complete opposite of what he was. She was a pure white she-wolf with a black crescent moon on her forehead and blue eyes.

It was hard to believe they were twins. Twins have always been the same marking and coloring yet by the smell of them, you could tell. There scent was almost the same.

The meadow slowly faded into his memory as he heard Starlight and Moonlight howl to him once.

Howl

'_We are ready Midnight. Start the journey, test him along the way, anyway you can.'_

Howl

Midnight jumped when he heard the howl of his clan mates, he had not heard them the first time because of his dream of his sister. He listened careful so that he would not miss the meaning of the message. When he was sure that he understood what they wanted of him, he answered them:

Howl

'_I can only test him in so many ways, you know that, but I will try my best. For the safety of the clan'_

Howl

As Midnight went to stand up so that he could wake Link up from his deep slumber, he got a nasty surprise. Link had woken up while he was howling his answer back. Midnight looked into Link's eyes where he saw confusion and mistrust, but nothing to say he wouldn't come along on the journey. Just that he would be watching Midnight careful through out the whole journey.

"I suppose we should start on our journey to my homeland so that we can get there in time." Midnight sighed deeply. "You should leave your horse here; she would end up being dinner where we are going,"

A shocked look past though Link's eyes, but nodded in agreement. Midnight had turned into his wolf form and laid down on the grass and said 'Get on it will be faster this way.' Link who was still laying down on the grass, grabbed his sword and put into his sheath and jumped onto Midnight's back. Before starting off Midnight warned him, 'Hold on', as he sped off in the distance that his homeland was in.

A/N

I know that some of u like this story, some don't. Do u find it not worth ur time to review or is there another reason y? Plz, my hits on this story tell me that people read it, but almost no one has reviewed it, I want to thank the ones that did because I greatly appreciate it. Thank you Carscard and The Cat AKA SuperFreakSayian.

If I don't get three more reviews I'm not going to continue this story at all!

If u like it review, u want to flame me, be my guest. Ether one, I really don't care.

I would like to have 10 reviews before going on . . .

Plz?


End file.
